Supreme Kai (Race)
The Supreme Kais (界王・界王神, Kaiōshin) are the Shin-jins who have the ultimate duty to protect the universe. They possess godly powers and live in the Sacred World of the Kais. They far outclass the regular Kais as while the lower Kais watch over the living world, the Supreme Kais watch over both the Other World and the living world. Overview Origins All of the Kaioshin were originally born on the Planet Kaishin as Shin-jin. When a Kaiju tree grows an incredibly rare golden fruit, this means that a Kaioshin will be born. Unlike the normal Shin-jins, who can possibly become normal Kai, the Shin-jins born from the special gold fruit have far more power and longer lifespans, up to millions of years longer than the average member of their race, whose lifespans is around 75,000 years. Protectors of the Universe The Supreme Kais once ruled over the entire universe (Other World and living world), with the Grand Supreme Kai overseeing them (the same way that the regular Kais rule over their individual quadrants of the living world, with a Grand Kai in charge of the four of them). They are the Gods of Creation (Sozoshin) who provide the catalyst for life and planets to be born, as opposed to the Gods of Destruction who destroy life and planets, which maintains the balance of the universe. Supreme Kai are able to provide the impetus for planets to be born; also, they will sometimes divide up one planet and increase the number of planets. They even do things like create life-forms, or transplant them from another planet, but their basic job is to watch over the numerous planets. Because the number of planets is so very large, the four regular Kais help them out as well. They intervene if it appears that the world's balance will crumble, but normally, they merely act in an advisory role for new life-forms, and do not get involved. In the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the Eastern Supreme Kai states that each of the Supreme Kais were a thousand times more powerful than Frieza. But all except for him were killed or absorbed by Majin Buu in 5 Million Before Age, resulting in the mindless killing machine seen in the first two forms of Buu being "tamed" into becoming the innocuous fat Majin Buu first shown in the series. Like the regular Kais, the Supreme Kais are among the few living residents in Other World. However, they can still die but since they are already in Other World, it does not really affect them in the long run, unless they are somehow obliterated or absorbed. Supreme Kais receive halos after death but, unlike regular Kais, they are not forced to visit King Yemma. This is likely due to the supremacy they have over the giant ogre in comparison. Known Supreme Kais *Old Kai (Eastern Supreme Kai from 15 generations ago) *Grand Supreme Kai *Northern Supreme Kai *Eastern Supreme Kai (aka Supreme Kai) *Western Supreme Kai *Southern Supreme Kai *Kibito Kai (fusion of Supreme Kai and Kibito) Trivia *The Kai seem to be based on the guardians of the direction from Hindu scriptures. There are generally four main guardians, with an additional six, who govern and protect space. The Supreme Kai are based on the guardians Isana (northeast), Agni (southeast), Vayu (northwest) and Nirrti (southwest), with Grand Supreme Kai being derived from Visnu (nadir). *It is unclear which of Frieza's various power levels Eastern Supreme Kai talks about when descrbing the Supreme Kais' power. If talking about Frieza's 100% Power in his 1st form, then the Supreme Kais had a power level of at least 530 Million. If speaking of Frieza's 2nd form, then they had the power level of 1 Billion. But, it is highly unlikely the Supreme Kais were one thousand times stronger than Frieza's 100% Final Form, which boasted a power level of 120 Million, as that would mean they had a power level of 120 Billion. Super Gogeta was stated to have been at 2.5 Billion when he destroyed Super Janemba in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Considering that Super Saiyan 3 Goku could not defeat Super Janemba, yet Supreme Kai was astounded by Goku's power as a Super Saiyan alone, not to mention outright frightened when he felt Goku's Super Saiyan 3 level from the Planet of the Kais, it is impossible for the Supreme Kais' power to be greater than Super Gogeta's, as that would make them more powerful than even Majin Buu, who they were annihilated by. Category:Supreme Kais. Category:Gods Category:Races Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan